1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, especially to a hard disk adapter for use with a hard disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hard disk adapter comprises a body in which a receiving space is formed. The body has a connector for connecting a hard disk to a motherboard or an interface card. However, when in need of using an eSATA peripheral such as another hard disk or a CD-ROM drive, the eSATA can only be connected to the motherboard or the interface card, which is extremely inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hard disk adapter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.